Pokemon: The Blossom's Journey
by Musicienne
Summary: Follow Teresa, a girl from a small town in Hoenn as she sets out on her pokemon journey. As she travels across the region she will find out about her past and what it truly means to be a pokemon trainer. All the while fighting her way to the top. R&R
1. Chapter 1

BL55: Hello everyone! I want to thank you right off the bat for clicking on my story and taking the time to read it. This is my first pokemon fanfic and I hope you enjoy! Now without further ado the disclaimer

Teresa: My creator does not own Pokemon. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.

* * *

><p>In the middle of a large battle arena stood two Pokémon. To the right stood a flygon and to the left his opponent a ludicolo. Both of them were breathing heavily from exertion and both of them were pretty scratched up. But she couldn't give up. The flygon's trainer gritted her teeth as she stood there watching her precious Pokémon. She couldn't give up. Not now. This was it! Everything was riding on this battle! She had to become champion! As she called to her flygon to attack she watched the battle play out. Her flygon lifted off into the air followed by ludicolo who started off with a fierce hydro pump. Dodging it easily her flygon rushed in with his claws outstretched and glowing red. Slashing, flygon missed. There had been only a split second opening but ludicolo hadn't missed it. Pulling back he struck flygon with an ice punch. It landed squarely in his chest. Sent flying he landed hard on his back. She waited for a moment to see if her partner would get back up, get back up and fight… But he didn't. Hanging her head she held out her partner's pokéball. Holding it out she said one word. "Return."<p>

...

Sounds of laughter radiated through a small house in the small town of Berrygrove. The small house was packed full of people. There was a celebration going on. It was the 12th birthday of a little girl named Teresa often called Terry by her close friends. She was surrounded by all her friends and family. Together they sang happy birthday to her. "Happy 12th birthday Teresa! Make a wish!" Closing her eyes Teresa made a wish. She wished that she could help out her parents on their ranch for the rest of her life. Keeping the wish to herself she took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Blowing the smoke away she heard everyone behind her clap for her. Minutes later everyone had plates full of birthday cake and ice cream. Getting down from her chair at the table Teresa went to find her mom. Picking her out easily she tugged at her dress. "What is it birthday girl?" Pointing to the window she asked, "Can I go and play with everyone else?" Nodding her head her mother said, "Sure just take Rose with you." Nodding her head Teresa called out to Rose. Moments later the Linoone was by her side.

Rose was her mother's Pokémon from her days as a trainer. Her mother had started her journey rather late, she had been in her mid-teens by the time she started. Rose had been her first Pokémon. Early on she had found that being a trainer just wasn't for her. So she settled down in Berrygrove where she met her dad. After that the rest is history. Heading out the door Teresa ran after her friends. They were all headed to the beach a bit away. Running with Rose she caught up with them in minutes. "Hey guys wait up!" Throwing her sandals off, she ran towards the shore. She was thankful that she had overalls on and not some frilly dress. Down on the shore her friends were playing happily in the sand.

One of her friends spotted her and shouted, "Over here Teresa!" running over to join them she stopped. "Hey guys whatcha doing?" "Nothing much. We were about to go exploring. You wanna come?" Nodding her head vigorously she followed them as they ran off. "Hey guys we should go exploring in the woods", she said. As soon as she said that al her friends stopped. "B…buy we can't go in the woods", one girl said. "Yeah our parents won't let go there because we don't have Pokémon." A few of the others opted to go back to the beach now. Bah! They could chicken it out if they wanted to. But she was going. It was her birthday, plus she had Rose with her. She knew the Linoone would protect her. As the others walked away the only person left was Carter. He was her best friend. Of course he would go with her. Gesturing to him she said, "Come on Carter. It'll be me and you again." They walked for a moment before Carter spoke up. "I don't know Teresa. This doesn't sound like a good idea. I mean I know it's your birthday and all but…" waving it off, she continued towards the forest. "Don't worry Carter. We got Rose with us. She'll protect us." Running off she headed for the woods. She always wondered what they looked like. Her parents wouldn't let her go in there; they said that there were wild Pokémon in there that could attack her. But she had Rose so she would be fine. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Carter was still following her. Stopping at the entrance she read the sign that said, "Berrygrove woods" grabbing Carter's hand she dragged him with her. They wandered and wandered until they came to a particularly tall tree.

"This looks fun. We should climb it." Shaking his head he said, "No Teresa. We came far enough. We shouldn't be here in the first place. You can climb it. I'll be right down here." Sitting down he waited for her to make a move. "Fine. Stay down here then." Grabbing a small vine that had been hanging on the tree she pulled herself up. She had gotten a ways up when she heard a squawking sound. All of a sudden she was being charged by a swallow! Startled Teresa let go of the vine, falling to hard ground below. From there everything seemed to move in slow motion. The breath had been knocked out of her lungs so she couldn't scream. However she heard Carter who did scream. "Teresa!" as she lay there she saw as the swellow came closer and closer, its talons aimed at her face. The next moment she felt herself being dragged. Carter had picked her up and pulled her out of the way. As the swellow turned to attack she saw Rose rush between them and the wild Pokémon...

It was then that she woke up. Sitting up in bed Teresa felt sweat on her chest and back. Her back felt soaked and as she used her other hand to feel her bed that felt wet also. Then again what did you expect? It was always hot in Hoenn and they were in the middle of a heatwave. Getting up she grabbed the glass that was on her nightstand to the right of her bed. Throwing the thin sheet off her legs she headed for the kitchen. Leaving her door ajar she stopped at the top of the steps to take a moment to let her eyes adjust. She wished she hadn't left her glasses in her room. Without them her depth reception was off for a few moments, but it would go away soon enough. Grabbing the rail she headed down the steps, thankful that they didn't creek. The cold wood felt good on her bare feet as she headed for the kitchen.

Walking towards the refrigerator she pulled open the door wishing that she could keep her head in there. Pulling out a carton of fruit juice she unscrewed the cap and poured a bit in her glass. Setting the carton down she put the cap back on. Putting the carton back in the fridge she closed it behind her and went back upstairs. While walking up she took a sip of her juice. She had had that same dream again. That incident when she was 12 years old. She preferred to forget about that time. That had left the scars on her back. Reaching over her shoulder she felt for the soft scar tissue between her shoulder blades. It felt softer than the rest of her back and the marks were a pale pink against her dark skin. Three diagonal claw marks were all that was left from that day 3 years ago. Shaking her head she pushed that thought from her mind. She had a long day tomorrow. They had to go out and harvest this year's crop again. The beautiful orchard that her parents had just bursting with the blue orbs that were oran berries. She loved them. They were sweet, good for you, and you could eat them with just about anything. In fact the juice that she was drinking was made from the berries that her family grew. Closing her door behind her set her drink down on her night stand. Picking up her alarm clock she sighed. It was 4 in the morning. She would have to get up in about an hour. She hated it when she awoke at unseemly hours in the morning. It ruined her sleep for the rest of the night. Oh well. She was used to having some sleepless nights. Pulling the sheet back over her legs she turned towards the window and closed her eyes.

...

"Teresa. Teresa wake up. Teresa you have to wake up." Groaning the young girl pulled the pillow over her head. Huffing she tossed the pillow to the end of her bed. Feeling her mother pull the covers off her legs she flinched from the sudden cold. Getting up she looked at her mother. The two of them looked nothing alike. her olive skin and black hair versus her chestnut skin and blackish-brown hair. Her true parents died when she was very young and she and her current mother had been extremely close so she had been the one to adopt her. It didn't matter that they didn't look alike. She and her parents were as close as peas in a pod. They could tell each other anything. Getting up, she headed for her dresser across the room. Opening the drawer she pulled out her work clothes. Just a good, worn pair of overalls along with some boots. Changing she headed downstairs. Breakfast was already on the table by the time she got to the bottom of the steps. Homefries, toast, and sausage. As everyone was tired in the morning there was little need for talk. Pulling out her chair she sat down. Finishing her breakfast with a swig of orange juice she headed outside. The orchard stared her in the face then. Rows and rows of trees all bursting with fruit, the rewards of her family's labor. She loved harvest time. It was by far the easiest time of the season and her favorite. Grabbing a basket she used to belt on its side to buckle it to her waist. Heading out she walked towards the orchard. She relished the sight of the sun filtering through the green leaves of the trees, giving them a wonderful emerald sheen. Checking her basket she nodded her head, pleased at her progress. It was half full and it had only been a little while. She would stop after about 4 or 5 more baskets. They stopped at midday when the sun was at its highest. That way none of them would pass out due to the weather. Humming a song to herself she went on picking berries.

...

Taking the basket off her waist she dumped her load into the massive container on the side of her house. By the side of her house was a small barn they had remodeled so they could process and package the oran berries they grew. Later they would head to town and sell them. Berrygrove was a small community that focused on, what else? Growing berries. Each family more or less had a plot of land to look after. Some shared their land or gave it up to other families entirely if farming wasn't their thing. Her family was in charge of oran berries. Carter's family grew aspear berries. He had left on his journey 2 years ago. He decided to go to take on the challenge of the Johto league instead Hoenn first. He had sent a letter to his family a while ago saying that he was coming home in a few days. Turning she walked back toward the house. The sun had fallen below the horizon bathing the world in a silvery light from the moon. Teresa had never seen well in the dark but it was only a short distance from her house. She was about to open the door and walk inside when she felt hands grab her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa struggled as she felt hands across her mouth. Fighting back for a few seconds she heard laughing behind her… a familiar laughing. As the hands loosened their grip she tore away. Spinning around she turned to see a figure she hadn't seen in two years. Carter. He was laughing at her! "Carter, what the hell! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Taking a deep breath she put a hand to her neck. Her heart was racing! Resting her hands on top of her head she turned back to her friend. He had changed so much during his two year absence. He had lost his tan and his black hair wasn't as curly as usual, and he was more muscular than she remembered. Giving way to a small smile she made sure she wasn't dreaming. "Carter…", she had been about to say more when he held up his hand. "I know I know. I'm back early. I rushed here just so I could see you. You always were the last one to go in at night." Smiling she walked closer to him. As she got closer he pulled her into a tight hug. 2 years had gone by. 2 years they hadn't seen each other. As she let go she felt herself on the verge of tears. "Aww Teresa don't cry. Not for me." Wiping her eyes she grinned. "I can't believe it… your back." Nodding his head Carter rested a hand on the back of his neck. "I missed this place. It doesn't look a bit different even after 2 years. How's the harvest coming?" "It's coming along great. We just started today actually. No signs of pests or anything."

She had been about to say something when a thought hit her mind. He must be tired from his journey! "Oh Carter you have to be tired! Come inside, please!" He resisted as she pulled him along. Pulling the door open she called to her parents as she sat Carter down at the table. Her mother showed obvious surprise on her face as her father sported a huge grin. "Well well look who it is", he said in his rich tenor voice. Her mother being the kind hostess that she was immediately offered Carter something to drink. "I'll go grab your parents", her father said, about to walk out of the door. Carter stood up saying, "Oh no you don't need to do that, I'll tell them in the morning." Backing away her father settled for the answer. "Alright. You must be tired. Please feel free to use the guest room. We have a lot of catching up to do in the morning." Smiling Carter gave his thanks to her parents. They were always so nice to people.

"Teresa. Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" turning back to her friend she nodded her head, "Of course." Following him out the door she walked with him to the outskirts of the orchard. Finding a stray berry she plucked it off the tree and took a small bite out of it. She decided to take the initiative. "So where are your Pokémon Carter?" smiling he said, I left them with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon center. We had a long journey so I let them rest there. I'll go pick them up sometime tomorrow." Smiling she said, "I can't wait to see them. Can I come with you tomorrow?" "Sure why not." Rummaging through his bag he pulled out a cylindrical container. It had taken up quite a lot of room in his bag by the looks of it. Inside there was a small cushion. Resting in that cushion was… a small egg. He had a Pokémon egg! The surprise must have showed on her face because he started laughing. Immediately she had a sour look on her face. She hated to be laughed at! Realizing his mistake Carter cleared his throat.

"This is for you Teresa. When I was traveling through Hoenn I found this. I want you to have it." "A… are you sure? You know how rare it is to find one of them! No! I can't accept this." There was no was she could accept such a gift! "Teresa don't be like that. I want you to have it! I picked it up just for you", and before she could protest the container was in her arms. "… Carter I don't know what to say." "Don't say anything. You just need to accept it… Teresa. You should think about starting a Pokémon journey." He raised his hand before she could say anything. "I know what you're going to say. But you should really think about it. There's so much of this world that you haven't seen. Promise me you'll think about it." As she stood there with the container in her hands she looked back at Carter. "Alright I promise." She had never really thought about going on a journey. She had never had the conversation with her parents before. It had just never come up. Maybe… maybe she should think about going on one. There wasn't much to lose. She knew how to set up a tent and make a fire, you know basic survival. Stretching Carter yawned. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. I'm gonna have a hectic day tomorrow… please think about what I said Teresa." "I will", she said.

Looking down she pushed her glasses up as they began to fall from her nose. The egg inside the container was blue from what she could see. It also had orange spots on it. What would this egg hatch into? As she walked back towards the house it occurred to her that whatever this egg hatched into would be her first Pokémon. It would be her responsibility to care for it. Not a problem. She had taken some hand in the care of Rose. How different could it be? Opening the door she headed to her room. Her mother was standing at the top of the steps. "What's up mom", she asked. Pointing to the container she said, "Where'd you get that?" Holding the container up she said, "Carter gave it to me… he said I should think about going on a journey. I said I was going to think about it." "You should. You'll have so much fun. It was one of the best times in my life, but training just wasn't for me. You should really think about. Pokémon training might actually be for you. Your kind and energetic and you can think on your feet." "I'll think about it. I… don't really know… if training is for me." "Well like any other thing you shouldn't knock it before you try it." Giving way to a kind smile her mother laid her hand on her shoulder and said, "Take as long as you need to think about it." Nodding her head Teresa said, "I will mom."

She watched as she walked away. She waited for the sound of her door to click closed. Opening her own door she walked in and closed the door behind her. Tossing her shoes off she wandered over to her dresser. Clearing away a few things like papers and whatnot she carefully set down the container. Twisting the lid she set it down next to the egg. The cushion that it sat in was very soft. The egg's surface was smooth and it had a slight sheen to it even in the dark of night. Picking the egg up she cradled it in her arms. It was surprisingly heavy. Maybe a big Pokémon would hatch from the egg or would it be a small Pokémon? Well she knew from experience that sometimes little things came in big packages but she could be wrong this time. Who knew? Only time would tell. Carefully she deposited the egg back in its container. Changing into her pajamas she climbed into bed. Closing her eyes she drifted off into sleep.

…

Teresa awoke to a knocking on her bedroom door. "Teresa? You awake? Everyone's outside." Still a bit groggy she mumbled, "Huh? Oh yeah sure. I'm coming." Swinging her legs over the bed she scratched her head and yawned. The thick black hair stopped at the bottom of her neck. It was full of tangles and strands stuck out at all kinds of weird angles. She had a bedhead in every sense of the word. Rubbing her eyes she reached over for her glasses. Settling them on her face she went to go check on the egg on her dresser. Walking over she checked the egg while she combed her hair. Tossing the stray strands in her wastebasket she worked on getting changed. Opening her drawer she tossed some regular clothes on her bed and went to work on changing. Closing the door behind her checked herself. The light green tunic she had on would do well. Her light blue capris seemed comfortable enough too. She didn't feel like putting socks on so she just put on a comfortable pair of slip on sandals. Heading downstairs she heard a flurry of activity outside. The whole town must be up by now! Of course they would be flocking around Carter. Eager to know what his journey had been like. As she reached the door she stopped. She had better go get the egg. She didn't know how far away it was from hatching so it would be a good idea to keep it with her most of the time. She didn't want to come back to her room to find a broken egg and missing baby Pokémon. Skipping every other step she made it up the stairs quickly enough. Heading to her dresser she picked up the container, the egg inside clearly visible. Cradling it in the crook of her arm she headed down the steps. Pushing the screen door she walked outside. Berrygrove was a very close knit community. Being a small town everyone knew everyone. Needless to say the small town didn't produce many trainers in its history, so when one came back from their journey there was usually always a celebration. Most times celebrations were at a person's house with the rest of the community stopping by.

Outside she met her parents who each had a basket in their hands. "Were going over to congratulate Carter on a successful journey", her mother said. "Let's go then", Teresa replied. Carter's house wasn't too far away from hers, about one or two away. The walk over was pleasant, with a nice breeze blowing in from the west bringing the faint smell of the ocean with it. Turning around her father smiled at her. "So are you gonna go one your journey once that egg hatches?" Shrugging her shoulders she said, "I don't know. I guess I will." "It's a tough decision to make. Take your time." "I will", was all she said. The rest of the walk was pretty short and they were there in a few minutes. By the time they got there pretty much everyone from the town had gathered. People had brought various things. It was truly a celebration. People stood on the Wellon's front lawn chatting with each other. About what Carter's journey had been like. A few people even came up to her and inquired where she got her Pokémon egg from. She said that she got it from a friend. She didn't want to say that it was from Carter, that would just add to peoples excitement and curiosity and he was surely going to get enough of that in one day without adding the fact that he found and gave her an egg. She turned as she heard people begin to clap. Carter had come out of the house smiling. A few of them shouted, 'show us your Pokémon', and other things like that. Holding his hands up he said, "All in due time. Don't you want to hear the story first?" As the people settled down they listened intently as Carter recounted his tale.


End file.
